


The Curious Case of The Gallagher’s

by MysticallyGallavich



Series: The Curious Case [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute, Epilogue, Gallavich, Love, M/M, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: A nice little epilogue of “the curious case of Liam Gallagher”





	The Curious Case of The Gallagher’s

**Author's Note:**

> It’s me again. Lol. I’m working my way through this list steadily. 
> 
> If you are reading this before I get home to edit. Bare with me, it was written on my phone at work and I’ll fix it later. :D 
> 
> Next up: Superfan

  
The Curious Case of The Gallagher’s - A Special Epilogue

  
The Gallagher’s had had it rough from the time they were born. At no fault of their own they were born into a life in which they had to fight and struggle to have anything at all. Ten years ago they were only pieces of the people they had once been. Coming back from the wreckage had not been easy, finding themselves again, even harder.

Frank would always be Frank. Living his life day to day, one drunk or high moment at a time with little or no regard for his children. Leaving destruction wherever he went. After all he had learned from the queen of destruction hadn’t he? Monica had never changed either. Until the day the Gallagher children had laid her to rest, she was like a hurricane, in fact her death is what changed everything for the children of Monica and frank Gallagher.

Fiona had once been the Pilar of the very fragile family. From a young age taking on all the responsibility that her parents refused to have. She raised most of her siblings and for a while she did a great job. She might have fallen short for quite a few years, which caused her to lose the youngest sibling and in turn she was shut out by Ian. After Monica’s death, she had grown to realize just what had happened. It was a little too late to make up for some of the things she had done as Ian had told her over and over again as she begged him to come home and bring Liam with him. It wasn’t until now only a few months before that Ian had even considered the idea to let her see Liam. Liam who was all grown up now. At barely 18 he was graduating at the top of his class and Fiona wanted to throw him a graduation party even though she hadn’t been there for most of his life. Ian had left the decision up to Liam. He had decided to come down to talk to her a week before the graduation and to see his family. He didn’t want a party but they all had dinner and talked about things that had happened. Nothing was perfect but it was better than it was.

After watching Frank spiral out of control once again Lip checked himself into rehab. It had taken three stints in rehab and a lot of meetings but Lip had been clean and sober for five years. He had even been up to see Ian and Liam several times. He never once asked for Liam or Ian to come home. He had met a few women and dated a few that didn’t work out. Until he had visited Ian and Mickey so many times that he and Mandy had connected again. They had slowly started dating in the last few years and were getting along better than they ever did In Their youth.

Debbie on the other hand had been to visit both Ian and Liam consistently I. The entirely of them being gone. Liam adored his sister, she had been the one to save him by calling Mickey in the first place and his life being as great as it was, was in large part to her. She stayed in Chicago however and went to school while raising her daughter. A daughter who was growing up faster and faster by the day.

Carl had in some ways followed in Ian’s footsteps by going to military school and eventually joining the marines. He was out of Chicago and out of that life as fast as he could get to it and he was happier for it. He would stop in and visit the family when he was on leave and sometimes he would call Ian to check in but he had never asked to visit and Ian hadn’t offered but he was proud of his baby brother. He hoped that he could make something of his life, something that he himself wasn’t able to do because of his circumstances.

  
Mickey and Ian had found each other again. They found a life together and they lived it. They raised Yevgeny and Liam. They learned how to love each other all over again. A different kind of love than they once had, a more adult love. They got married three years after they had gotten back together, both Liam and Yevgeny has stood up for them. Mandy and. A friend of hers had been their witnesses. They eventually got a bigger house for them and the boys and worked hard to give them the life that neither of the boys could have even dreamed about growing up. And in turn they were now looking at two young men that they had raised who were both going off to college in a few weeks. And they would have the house to theirselves.

“What do you think?” Ian asked his husband smiling.

“We are not making that room a gym.” Mickey crossed his arms over his chest to make his point.

“But then I could work out at home. No shirt on, sweaty, and the shower is right down the hall. And my husband can help me make sure I get extra clean.” Mickey rolls his eyes at Ian and his flirting: cheeseball.

“Spoiled is what you are” Mickey laughs walking down the hall.

“I’m spoiled? You’re giving Yevgeny’s old room to a dog Mick. The whole room.”

“Shut up. Bruno is not just a dog. He’s a fucking king and he deserves to be treated like one.”

“And I’m not? Been passed over for a dog. See if I treat you to an Ian Special anytime soon.” Ian says running down the hall and flopping down on his bed.

“Oh yeah? Fine. And I’ll just take care of myself. No touching.” Mickey says slowly stripping off his clothes and started to touch himself. Ian growls and pulls Mickey down onto the bed.

“Mine.” Ian grounds out and Mickey laughs. He always had a way to get what he wanted from Ian Gallagher-Milkovich.

“I win.” He pants out as Ian slowly moves to go down on him:

“I think we both win.” Ian says sweetly. 


End file.
